


Nadie es perfecto

by manisseta



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Daddy Issues, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manisseta/pseuds/manisseta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el que Simon Monroe y Steve Walker no saben muy bien por dónde empezar. </p><p>Basado en este <a href="http://retoaleatorio.livejournal.com/4702.html?thread=233310#t233310">este prompt</a> para el reto number 8 (posts de texto) en retoaleatorio @lj.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nadie es perfecto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/gifts).



Están besándose, Simon con la espalda contra la pared y Kieren apretándose contra él cada vez un poco más por eso de agotar todo el vacío entremedias, cuando de repente los dedos de Simon se le enganchan de los hombros y lo empujan para atrás. Kieren recula dos o tres pasos con la fuerza del impulso pero no le da tiempo a preguntar qué narices pasa.

—Hola, Steve —dice Simon entonces, mirando a un punto por detrás de Kieren.

Oh. 

Kieren se gira hacia su padre sin contener la sonrisa. 

—Eh, papá —saluda alegremente—. Simon ha venido a no-cenar con nosotros. 

Su padre asiente con la cabeza, las llaves de casa todavía en alto y la expresión inmóvil. 

—Muy bien —dice al final con voz hueca. 

—¿Buen día en el trabajo, Steve? —pregunta Simon. 

El padre de Kieren vuelve a asentir con la cabeza, sin relajar la postura, ni la cara, ni dejar de mirar el punto en la pared donde hace segundo y medio Kieren le estaba metiendo mano a Simon. Este, por su parte, no deja de lanzar miradas furtivas a su alrededor, como si todavía confiara en encontrar alguna oportunidad para darse a la fuga. 

—Em. Papá, ¿por qué no vas entrando? Dile a mamá que ahora enseguida vamos nosotros —su padre deja de mirar la pared, fija sus ojos en Kieren y por tercera vez, asiente brevemente con la cabeza, solo que en esta ocasión por fin se le desenganchan los pies del suelo y acto seguido se mete rápidamente en casa. 

Cuando cierra la puerta tras él, Kieren estalla en risas. 

—No tiene gracia —musita Simon. 

—Pero que no pasa nada, hombre. 

—Sí, bueno, excepto que tu padre no puede verme. 

—Naaaah. Me salvaste la vida, eres un superhéroe, ¿recuerdas? —Simon levanta las cejas con escepticismo y Kieren lo coge por las solapas de la parca y lo zarandea un poco, porque Simon se deja y a Kieren le gusta. Cogerlo, moverlo, rodearlo con los brazos. Jugar con el espacio es de los pocos recursos que tienen para notarse el uno al otro más allá de la voluntad de su cerebro reanimado—. Simon, mi padre se ponía rojo cuando salían los anuncios de _Queer as folk_ por la tele, ¿vale? Ya se le pasará.

Simon suspira pero asiente. Kieren lo coge de la mano y lo atrae hacia así, se permite otro minuto de cercanía antes de separarse y guiarlo hacia dentro.

* * * * *

—Tu padre le vomitó encima a tu abuelo —le explica su madre después, mientras forma una bola gigante de helado con la cuchara y la sirve en un bol. Es el turno de Kieren de rociarlo con sirope de chocolate para que Jem pueda esparcir almendritas troceadas por encima, pero tanto su hermana como él se quedan quietos mirando a su madre, ya ocupada en servir la siguiente ración de helado.

— _Pero qué dices_ —dice Jem, incrédula, la voz temblorosa de la risa contenida.

—Ajá. La primera vez que vino a cenar a casa. En principio fue todo muy bien. Tu padre estuvo encantador toda la noche y aguantó como un campeón la cháchara de tus abuelos, las bromas de tus tíos… Todo. Entonces, llegó la hora de despedirse y tu abuelo y yo le acompañamos a la puerta. Y justo cuando ellos dos se estaban dando la mano, tu padre se doblegó sobre si mismo y le vomitó al abuelo en los zapatos.

Kieren mira boquiabierto a su madre.

—Siempre había pensado que el abuelo adoraba a papá.

—Sí, claro, pero eso vino después. En aquel momento, tu padre tenía demasiadas ganas de dar una buena impresión.

Su madre se encoge de hombros, los ojos brillantes y divertidos, y le pasa el segundo bol de helado.

—No te preocupes, Kier, al menos Simon no puede vomitarle encima a papá —comenta Jem con una sonrisa radiante. Kieren ladea la cabeza, contempla la botella de sirope que tiene en las manos. 

—Igual si le hacemos comer un poco de helado…

—Kieren, no seas marrano —le reprocha su madre por encima de las carcajadas de su hermana—. Anda, dame eso, ya lo hago yo, que se va a derretir todo mientras te lo piensas. 

Kieren deja que su madre le empuje fuera de la cocina y entra con algo de cautela al comedor, medio esperando encontrarse a Simon y a su padre tal y como se los ha dejado, sentados en la mesa el uno al lado del otro mirando los cubiertos fijamente y sin decir ni mu. No obstante, parece ser que ha habido el mínimo de interacción necesario para que los dos se hayan trasladado al salón a mirar una película. Su padre está sentado en la butaca y Simon en el sofá, pero por la tensión en la postura de ambos, podrían estar subidos a un avión en pleno despegue. 

—¿Qué veis? —pregunta Kieren mientras se deja caer al lado de Simon. 

— _Al este del Edén_ —responde su padre en tono informativo. 

—Ah, guay. ¿Sabes, papá? A Simon le chiflan las pelis de Hollywood. 

Su padre mira a Simon con sorpresa. 

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál es tu director favorito? 

Simon se lo piensa unos instantes. 

—Kubrick —dice al final—. Hitchcock también. 

—Hmm. Yo soy más de Billy Wilder —responde el padre de Kieren y Simon hace un gesto de concesión con la cabeza. 

—Gran director, sí. 

Y ahí termina la cosa. Ambos vuelven a concentrar toda su atención en la televisión como si fuese el único elemento presente en el salón. 

—A mí me gusta Tim Burton —dice entonces Kieren y tanto Simon como su padre se giran hacia él—. _Sleepy Hollow_ … _Sweeney Todd_ … —Kieren se acurruca un poco más en la curva del cuerpo de Simon, deja caer la mano sobre su rodilla—. _La novia cadáver_ … — su padre da un respingo, se pone en pie de un salto y balbucea algo de voy a ver qué tal va ese helado, ¡eh, Sue!, qué tal va ese helado, y se tropieza unas tres veces en dirección a la cocina. 

Una vez están solos, Simon mira a Kieren con el morro torcido. 

—Eres de lo que no hay.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué ha pasado con "eres increíble, Kieren"?—Simon pone los ojos en blanco—. Eres un milagro, Kieren. Mira a ver si puedes caminar por encima de ese charco, Kieren. 

—Estoy intentando ver la película, Kieren —Simon tiene algo de fastidio en la voz, pero no aparta la cara cuando Kieren le da un beso en la mejilla, si bien salta a la vista que todo su cuerpo se tensa como un alfiler cuando la familia de Kieren vuelve al comedor en ese mismo instante. 

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta su madre con voz amable mientras se sienta al lado de su hijo en el sofá, armada con su bol de helado bien condimentado. 

—Todo bien, Sue —responde Simon, sonriendo, y la pierna debajo de la mano de Kieren reduce notablemente el número de saltitos por minuto.

Kieren mira a su padre. De vuelta a su butaca, con la boca repleta de vainilla y chocolate y la mirada fija en el televisor, Steve Walker no dice nada. 

* * * * *

A veces hablan de la gente que había antes pululando por sus vidas. El bungaló de Amy está lleno de fotos suyas en mil situaciones distintas, cuidadosamente fechadas en el reverso, Amy devorando un cruasán en una calle de Lyon en mayo de 2007, vestida de tirolesa en el carnaval de 2005, ayudando a su abuela a amasar bollitos en la Navidad de 2004. Es inevitable preguntarse sobre las personas que había detrás de la cámara, si Amy se habría atrevido a contactar con ellas después de volver de Norfolk, si le habrían devuelto la llamada o ya no había nadie al otro lado del teléfono.

A Kieren todavía no se le ha quitado el miedo de encima al respecto, solo una de cada tres veces se atreve a preguntar por qué el tío Jerry ya no llama en los cumpleaños ni la prima Frannie envía postales en verano, si es porque estoy aquí o porque ellos ya no están. El resto del tiempo la información le va llegando a cuentagotas. Su madre habla en presente de la tía Janice y en pasado del tío Martin, su padre le sonríe y le dice el tío Jacob ha preguntado por ti, Jem se encoge en la silla y murmura, mmm, Kieren, el primo Patrick, durante el Alzamiento, verás.

Simon le habla de sus padres una noche en el bungaló, los dos estirados en la cama con la luz apagada y la lluvia salpicando contra los cristales. Simon le cuenta lo de su madre y le cuenta lo de su padre, con la voz controlada, ensayada, el discursos obviamente preparado. Kieren le escucha sin decir nada y sin moverse, manteniendo la distancia entre ambos que Simon había marcado antes de empezar a hablar. Cuando termina, Kieren no sabe qué decirle, así que termina por admitirle justamente eso.

La risa de Simon retumba por la oscuridad, seca y amarga.

—No te preocupes, no tienes qué decir nada.

—Lo siento, Simon —susurra Kieren de todas maneras. Él no responde y durante un buen rato ninguno de los dos dice nada.

Kieren no sabe cuánto tiempo pasa antes de atreverse a acortar distancias, pero al final lo hace, atrapa las piernas de Simon bajo la suya y le hunde los dedos en el pelo, se lo manosea un buen rato para asegurarse de que se quede hecho un desastre. Simon no reacciona al principio, tan solo acepta la invasión de espacio en silencio, pero Kieren sabe que está despierto.

Afuera ha dejado de llover para cuando Simon se acurruca en torno a Kieren. Sin el murmullo de la lluvia, el vacío de la casa queda expuesto, el grifo que gotea en el baño y hace las de reloj, la ventana rota en la habitación de Amy que amenaza con ceder al viento en cualquier momento. Simon hunde la cara en su pecho y, por primera vez en todo el rato, Kieren le oye respirar.

* * * * *

Después de esa noche, Simon menciona a menudo a su madre. Un día en la habitación de Kieren saca de su estantería la copia de _Las crónicas de Narnia_ y mientras la hojea le cuenta que era maestra de primaria y que le enseñó a leer con los cuatro años todavía por cumplir. Otra tarde, sentados sobre la hierba mojada delante de la tumba de Amy, le explica que fue ella la que regaló el billete de ida a los Estados Unidos por su cumpleaños.

Kieren frunce el ceño, se lo piensa unos minutos antes de atreverse a tantear la pregunta.

—¿Sabía tu madre que estabas…? Mmm… ¿mal? —Simon esboza una sonrisa.

—Con depresión severa, quieres decir. No, supongo que no. Es decir, sabía que yo no estaba demasiado feliz con la vida… Pero creo que pensaba que si, no sé, me encontraba a mí mismo o una de esas… _mierdas_ se me pasaría todo —Simon se encoge de hombros, el gesto resignado—. En fin. Era maestra, no psicóloga.

Kieren asiente con la cabeza, se muerde el labio para no preguntar y tu padre qué. Después de esa noche, Simon menciona a menudo a su madre, pero nunca, nunca a su padre y Kieren no le pregunta.

* * * * *

Simon nunca habla de su padre y tampoco le habla demasiado al de Kieren. 

Simon viene a casa a no-comer y no-cenar un par de veces por semana y saluda a su madre con un beso en la mejilla, la ayuda en la cocina mientras da los últimos toques al plato principal y ambos entablan conversa fácilmente sobre nada en particular, historias sobre Roarton, cotilleos sobre vecinos que Simon no conoce y que aun así parece interesado en escuchar mientras le pasa condimentos a su madre, ahora el salero, ahora el orégano si puedes, perfecto, ¿puedes bajarme la pimienta también, querido, tú que eres alto? 

Con Jem la conversación tampoco fluye demasiado, pero los dos bandos lo intentan, se preguntan por los estudios y por los libros que están leyendo, se dedican una sonrisa incómoda a la par que cómplice cuando se les agota el tema del día y se encogen de hombros, mirando a Kieren como si le pidieran disculpas, por lo menos lo hemos intentado. Kieren lo encuentra muy divertido. 

En cambio, con su padre, la relación parece volverse más monosilábica por momentos. Hola, Steve, hola Simon, hasta luego, Steve, hasta luego, Simon. Kieren puede ver de dónde viene esa intimidación extraña y recíproca que hay entre ambos, pero lo que no termina de comprender es cómo la cosa va a peor. 

—A tu padre procrastinar le sienta fatal —comenta su madre en el supermercado, observando con ojo crítico el precio de los cereales, mientras Kieren empuja a desgana el carrito. 

—A todo el mundo le sienta fatal procrastinar, mamá. 

—Sí, pero ya me entiendes. Hay gente que tiene más facilidad para apechugar y buscar una solución. Y luego hay otra gente que se les hace una muralla tener que admitir que no saben por dónde tirar, lo van dejando para más adelante y la cosa se complica más todavía. Tu padre es de los segundos.

Su madre le hace detenerse al lado de una oferta de cereales con miel y carga con tren paquetes. Cuando su madre se proclama satisfecha y reanudan la marcha, Kieren se confiesa:

—Yo también soy así —su madre se le engancha del brazo y le da un apretón al bíceps que a Kieren le llega amortiguado, pero que aun así agradece. 

—Tú eres joven, hijo —replica ella con suavidad— y estás aprendiendo. Y mejorando. Tu padre… —sacude la cabeza, suspira—. Tu padre lleva muchos años complicándose la vida. Y eso es un vicio muy difícil de quitar.

* * * * *

Kieren encuentra el pack de películas por casualidad. Amy le dejó el bungaló en el testamento y aunque no tiene ninguna intención de ejecutar la herencia en el futuro próximo, Simon insistió en darle un juego de llaves y autoridad para entrar y salir de la casa a voluntad.

Es sábado por la mañana. Sus padres tienen reunión de la comunidad de vecinos y Kieren acaba de dejar a Jem en terapia. Entra en el bungaló llamando a Simon, pero este no le responde, así que Kieren se deja caer sobre el sofá de la sala de estar, no piensa en nada en particular mientras observa el retrato de Amy que él mismo había pintado y colgado en la pared poco después del funeral. Simon no vuelve y Kieren no tarda en aburrirse y ponerse a merodear por la casa sin ton ni son; sacude las cortinas en el salón, curiosea por milésima vez las fotos colgadas por las paredes, entra en el cuarto de Simon más que nada para concluir la ruta y volver a empezar.

Pero allí está, encima del viejo tocador de la abuela de Amy, camuflado bajo un folleto con las ofertas del mes del supermercado. Un pack de DVD aún por estrenar. Kieren lo levanta, asombrado y así queda al descubierto el ticket de compra, completamente aplastado contra la mesa bajo el peso del caja, con fecha de hace diez días. Kieren lo vuelve a poner todo en su sitio y va a la cocina a esperar a Simon.

Este hace acto de presencia un rato después, entra en la casa cargado con bolsas de la compra y el periódico enrollado bajo el brazo.

—Eh, hola —le saluda al verlo, sonriendo—. Te alegrará saber que la quiosquera ya no se asusta cuando entro en la tienda —Simon se detiene y lo mira sin soltar las bolsas—. ¿Qué te pasa? —Kieren sacude la cabeza.

—Nada. ¿Te apetece ir a dar un paseo?

—Claro, déjame que… —Simon no termina la frase, levanta los trastos que lleva en las manos y Kieren asiente, sigue en silencio sus movimientos por la cocina mientras coloca la lejía y el limpia-suelos en la despensa, mete dos paquetes de hielo enormes en el frigorífico para mantenerlo en frío, ya que él por sí no tira mucho y la neurotriptilina casera se corrompe a temperatura ambiente. Kieren se enfada con Simon unas tres veces al día por eso, o te pasas a la neurotriptilina normal o por lo menos te compras una nevera que funcione, pero es una discusión que no tiene ganas de tener ahora mismo.

Simon cierra la nevera y se sacude las manos.

—¿Vamos? 

Kieren abre la boca para decir sí, vamos, pero lo que sale es otra cosa. 

—Fue mi padre el que me encontró —Simon lo mira con las cejas en alto—. Ya sabes, cuando… —Kieren levanta el brazo y rueda la muñeca. Simon parpadea y las facciones se le congelan, alarmadas—. Me… me escondí en una cueva donde Rick y yo solíamos quedar y lo hice allí, con una navaja suiza que me había regalado mi padre… Y ehm, él, me encontró un día después… Allí. 

Simon sigue mirándolo fijamente, sin parpadear. Kieren continúa. 

—Le cuesta mucho dejarse ver, a mi padre. No… Incluso desde que va a terapia, no le sale con facilidad... tomar la iniciativa con ciertas cosas. Durante mucho tiempo pensé que era yo, que le daba miedo. Pero… creo que se da más miedo él a sí mismo —Kieren se acerca a Simon hasta que puede atraparle los cordones de la sudadera y tirar un poco de ellos—. ¿Entiendes? 

Simon lo mira unos instantes con los ojos muy abiertos y asiente suavemente con la cabeza. Kieren lo besa con fuerza, le atrapa el labio inferior con los dientes y muerde un poco, porque Simon le deja y a Kieren le gusta que su cuerpo se encuentre con esa resistencia. Así sabe seguro que, al otro lado del límite, está Simon. 

* * * * *

Kieren recoge a Jem de terapia y es uno de esos días en los que, al llegar a casa, le da un beso en la mejilla y se va directa a su habitación, se cierra a cal y canto y a Kieren solo le queda esperar a que salga. A veces, no lo hace hasta horas más tarde con los ojos hinchados y la voz pequeña; otras, reaparece tan solo media hora después proclamando que necesita, _necesita_ redecorar su habitación de arriba a bajo y me tienes que ayudar a pintármela bien guay, Kier. 

Su padre se está preparando un té en la cocina y sonríe al verle entrar.

—Eh, papá. 

—Hola, hijo. ¿Qué tal? 

—Bien, muy bien. ¿Qué tal la reunión con los vecinos? 

—Oh, excelente —asevera su padre con fervor—. Según Ducan, el Consejo Parroquial por fin va a solucionar lo del alcantarillado de la calle. Nos van a poner un par de desagües más para que no pase lo del año pasado. ¿Te acuerdas? Toda la parte baja de la calle inundada, vaya desastre.

—Sí, sí, me acuerdo. Pues qué bien, papá. Me alegro mucho —Kieren le da una palmada a su padre en el brazo y, curiosamente, la sonrisa de este se desvanece.

—Hijo, oye. Estoy algo preocupado —dice entonces, la voz espesa y las manos nerviosas entorno a la taza de té. 

—Oh. Vale. Mmm. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? 

Su padre deja la taza sobre la encimera y mira a Kieren con gravedad. 

—Sé sincero conmigo, hijo. ¿Le caigo mal a Simon? 

Cuando su madre entra en la cocina un par de minutos después con el semblante extrañado, Kieren sigue roto de la risa. 

—No sé qué he dicho, Sue, de verdad —explica su padre, desconcertado, y Kieren ríe más fuerte. 

* * * * *

Simon está en la puerta, más repeinado que de costumbre y dando saltitos sobre sí mismo a intervalos, como un niño pequeño anticipando una bronca. 

—Hola —le saluda Kieren, sorprendido, y se aparta para dejarle pasar al recibidor—. ¿Habíamos quedado? Estaba pintando con Jem y…

—No, no, no te preocupes —Simon carraspea—. Tu padre, ehm, me ha invitado a ir al cine. 

Kieren parpadea.

—Que mi padre _qué_. 

—Ah, Simon —dice el susodicho saliendo al recibidor justo en ese momento—. Ya estás aquí, perfecto. Llegaremos antes que nadie. No es que vaya a haber mucha cola, pero mejor prevenir que curar, ¿eh? ¿Quieres venir, hijo? —añade entonces mirándolo con los ojos brillantes. 

Kieren cierra la boca y niega con la cabeza poco a poco. 

—No, ehm, estoy ayudando a Jem a pintar su habitación. Id vosotros, ya me apunto yo a la siguiente. 

—Muy bien. Pues Simon y yo hacemos marcha —obediente a esas palabras, Simon se gira hacia la puerta, pero el padre de Kieren lo retiene por el brazo y le hace girarse otra vez—. Siiiiiiimon, ¿no olvidas algo? —pregunta con una sonrisa cómplice que Kieren no sabe a quién va dirigida, ya que Simon tiene cara de no compartir la broma en absoluto.

El padre de Kieren mira a uno y a otro, expectante, y de repente Kieren lo entiende. Y Simon también. 

—Eh, sip. Mmm —Simon da un paso adelante, se inclina hacia Kieren y le da el beso más rígido y fugaz de la historia. Al volver al sitio, mira a su padre con expresión determinada, las manos cogidas detrás de la espalda, esperando evaluación. 

El padre de Kieren asiente con firmeza y le da una palmadita a Kieren en el hombro. 

—Nos vemos después, hijo. 

Kieren contempla pasmado cómo salen del recibidor y se dirigen al coche, y no es hasta que los dos se han metido dentro que Kieren reacciona, va hacia la puerta y se apoya en el marco de brazos cruzados mientras observa a Simon ponerse el cinturón. 

—Oye, papá, —dice Kieren— no dejes que se coma todas las palomitas, que luego le sientan mal. 

Dentro del coche, su padre suelta una risotada. 

—Este niño, siempre ha tenido un humor muy suyo. 

Simon asiente con un suspiro.

—Dímelo a mí. 

* * * * *

Kieren entra en casa y va directo al mueble de la televisión, abre el cajón donde su padre guarda las películas y no tiene ni siquiera que rebuscar entre la colección. Encima todo, nuevo y reluciente, hay un pack de grandes éxitos de Billy Wilder, edición coleccionista.

—Kiiiiiiiiiiier —la voz de Jem baja por las escaleras a buscarle—. ¿Vienes?

—Enseguida —responde Kieren, se pone el pie de un salto, cierra el cajón y sube las escaleras de dos en dos, la sonrisa tirándole de los labios tan fuerte que casi puede sentirla. 

_Fin_


End file.
